Memorias
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: Dicen que tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos cuando estás a punto de morir, quizá sea cierto... —Los siento Sasuke...no habrá próxima vez./ —Estoy orgulloso de ti...eres tan buen hijo./ —Itachi. —Dijo su madre.../ —¡Feliz cumpleaños Niisan!/ —¡Hey Ita-kun! —Llamó su mejor amigo.


_Aviso:__ Este fic participa del 'Reto: Felicidades, Itachi' del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. _

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Memorias**

**[Capitulo único]**

_Comienzo..._

Allí estaba su otouto, delante de él, con esos ojos negros llenos de rencor.

—¿Qué ves con ese Sharingan tuyo? —Preguntó inexpresivo.

Itachi sólo preguntaba que sentía que la ocasión lo requería, en realidad sabía lo que le esperaba; la muerte segura.

_'—No conocemos la clase de persona que en verdad somos hasta que llega el momento de nuestra muerte. —Le había dicho a su socio Kisame en una oportunidad.'_

El mayor estaba tranquilamente sentado en un trono de piedra, con las piernas estirada y cruzadas y las manos entrelazadas, mientras el Uchiha menor estaba parado frente a él, con más odio acumulado que nunca. Ese era el comienzo de una batalla formidable, una en cual ambos estaban muy seguros del resultado.

—¿Qué veo? —Repitió incrédulo.— Con estos ojos, hay una sola cosa que puedo ver claramente. Itachi, veo tu muerte. —Respondió Sasuke.

Dicen que antes de morir toda tu vida pasa delante de tus ojos, quizá sea verdad...

_._

* * *

_Días atrás..._

_._

_._

_'Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el techo de su habitación. Recostado en su cama, se dio unos momentos a si mismo para pensar. Le dolían los músculos de la espalda, los brazos, el pecho y el abdomen, además de tener una ligera migraña al haber conciliado muy pocas horas de sueño. Las incontables pesadillas sobre la guerra y sus preocupaciones constantes sobre el futuro de su clan, de su aldea y, por sobre todo, de su amado hermano, le propinaban un insomnio eterno, además de la cantidad de cafeína que solía consumir en las mañanas para poder estar activo en las misiones._

_Fue al baño a ducharse, para luego bajar a desayunar. Bajó de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia la cocina. A pesar de los dolores y el insomnio, estaba feliz, claro que no se notaba para nada en su rostro inexpresivo, no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos._

_Allí, en la cocina, la encontró a su madre, tan dulce y bella, preparando algo 'especial' para él por su cumpleaños número 13. Realmente su madre era muy hermosa, con esos ojos tan amables y esa sonrisa tan tierna. Su otouto se parecía bastante a ella, mientras que él, se parecía más a su padre, por supuesto, sólo se parecían en lo físico._

_—Muy buenos días, Itachi. —Saludó su madre, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente y otros dos en las mejillas— Feliz cumpleaños. —Sonrió._

_—Gracias, Oka-san. —Le respondió, al tiempo que se sentaba a desayunar._

_La mujer le había preparado al muchacho dangos y té verde; su favorito. Su padre no estaba, seguramente estaba muy ocupado trabajando en la Policía Militar, pero él contaba con que estuviera presente en la cena para felicitarlo, claro, su esposa siempre se cercioraba de avisarle con anticipación la fecha de cumpleaños de su hijo mayor._

_Su padre, con todas sus ocupaciones, siempre era el último en saludarlo, algo detonaba desinterés por la fecha de nacimiento de su primogénito._

_El pelinegro dio un suspiro antes de dar un sorbo a su té. Si tan sólo su padre no le exigiera tanto. Si tan sólo lo dejara estudiar más la materia de historia y no lo hiciera concertarse más en las técnicas de asesinato silencioso, alegando que la historia sólo cuenta cosas del pasado, algo que no sirve de nada, mucho menos para el futuro, por lo tanto, estudiar esa materia era una pérdida de tiempo, __a Itachi, que tanto le interesaba la historia y los orígenes de su aldea, le hacía sentir que las cosas que le realmente gustaban eran inútiles._

_Si tan sólo le diera ánimos debes en cuando, no cómo 'orgullo del clan', si no cómo un padre que está orgulloso de su hijo, no por ser el shinobi más destacado, si no por ser una persona respetable y con una Voluntad de Fuego inquebrantable, claro que eso era imposible, debía recordar a qué clan pertenecía._

_Si respetara sus opiniones, aunque estas no fueran iguales a las suyas, quizá y sólo quizá, se llevarían un poco mejor. Realmente la relación que tenían padre-hijo era deplorable._

_Su madre y su amado otouto competían por saludarlo primero, en ocasiones la mujer dejaba que el menor ganara, pero a su padre poco le importaba si quiera si Itachi tenía un año más o un año menos, a veces solía comentar que era una simple pérdida de tiempo. No sabía bien por qué, pero esas palabras, viniendo de la boca de su padre, dolían profundamente, quizá la razón era porque al saber que su propio padre opinaba eso, sentía que más bien todo él era pérdida de tiempo, claro, cuando no se trataba de ser el siguiente líder del clan, orgullo para los Uchiha, etc. Sentía que a su padre no le interesaba cómo 'hijo', si no cómo shinobi._

_De ante mano sabía que su padre lo saludaría al último._

_Ya sabía exactamente todo lo que iba a pasar en el día, ya que todos lo años era igual, todos los años, una vez a la año, la misma monotonía de siempre. Algo cansador, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilizador, ya que sabía cómo manejarlo al conocer tan bien la rutina que se llevaba a cabo en la fecha de su nacimiento._

_Lo que más le gustaba de su cumpleaños era que podía pasar más tiempo con su otouto, además de que amaba cada vez que el menor pronunciaba 'Feliz Cumpleaños Niisan' y le sonreía con esa ternura e inocencia tan tranquilizadora para él, tan poco característica del resto de los miembros de su clan._

_"Mi pobre otouto no tiene idea" Se lamentaba para sus adentros._

_Y esa era la verdad, el pequeño no tenía idea de nada, ni de la situación política de la aldea, ni del golpe de estado, ni de la Maldición de Odio. El pobre, sin estar enterado de nada, tendría que pagar por las calamidades del Clan de Guerra, sólo por el hecho de haber nacido con el condenado apellido Uchiha, por ser uno de ellos. Eso era lo más lamentaba._

_Para él, su hermano era la luz en ese agujero frío, cruel e insensible que era el Clan Uchiha, un clan maldecido por el odio y la terquedad. Era lo más bello de su vida, la esperanza de que alguna vez la Maldición de Odio acabara, pudiendo así, no concretar el mentado golpe de estado, evitando la guerra interna en la aldea, algo que él detestaba con todo su ser._

_Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, muertes, heridas, sangre, llantos; ya no lo soportaba. La guerra para él era una de las cosas más horribles del mundo, por lo que quería evitarla a toda costa, y más aún salvar a su amado hermanito de vivir ese tipo de situaciones y si era necesario sacrificarse para ello, pues bien, lo haría._

_Aunque le gustaba ilusionarse de forma estúpida con el sueño en el podía salvar a su clan de la oscuridad, hacer que el consejo retirara la idea de exterminarlos a todos, resolver las diferencias entre ambos sobre la política y hacer todo eso sin ningún herido, sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible. Sin embargo, trataba de estar de los dos lados, por lo que hacía de doble agente._

_Hacía ya varios meses que se había unido a los ANBU, siendo él el capitán de su equipo. Realmente no le molestaba trabajar de eso, más bien sentía que encajaba allí, ya que era un trabajo dónde el shinobi no debía poseer sentimientos, sólo debía ser una máquina de cumplir misiones a la perfección, sin inmutarse de las situaciones traumantes que ésta acarreara. Le gustaba porque él, aunque siendo humano y teniendo sentimientos, no era de demostrarlos, por lo que, por más que cada misión sea más sangrienta y cruel que la anterior, él sabría manejarlo._

_Era algo desalentador saber que simplemente era un arma más para Konoha, otro peón al que mandaban a hacer las tareas sucias, teniendo en cuenta las grandes posibilidades de morir en el intento de concretar las mismas, pero restándole interés, no sería el primero y mucho menos el último que moría en una de esas misiones rango S._

_Lo que más le molestaba de todo esto, era Danzou, el malnacido que desconfiaba de cuanto Uchiha se le cruzara en el camino, el que sabía mover demasiado bien sus peones, a los cuales solían llamar shinobi, o más específicamente ANBU de Raíz, para que hicieran el trabajo sucio, para que murieran mientras él estaba sentado tranquilamente con los demás ancianos del Consejo de Konoha, jugando a Shogi o pensando en nuevas formas de obtener más poder para mantener a salvo a Konoha._

_Lamentablemente sabía lo que era él; un peón más, aunque sabía que no un peón cualquiera. Él era el encargado de masacrar a su clan, para que no estallara una guerra interna en la aldea, él debía ser el héroe que salvó la estabilidad de Konoha, pero nadie debía saberlo, más bien tendría que quedar cómo un criminal insensible y psicópata, capaz de masacrar a su familia sólo por placer. Sería visto por otros cómo un traidor, en vez de ser visto cómo un héroe, cómo lo que realmente era._

_Bueno, al menos no era sólo un peón en el juego de ajedrez de Danzou, más bien él sería cómo una especie de Alfil*, un héroe silencioso, o algo así._

_No se confundan, ser ANBU uno era del todo molesto, pero tampoco gratificante._

_Y para empeorar la situación, fue su padre el que lo había encomendado, arruinando así, la relación casi nula que tenían entre ambos. Aunque no podía quejarse, jamás se había llevado bien con Fugaku, por eso mantenía distancia, para no llevarse ni bien, ni mal, directamente 'no llevarse' era lo más favorable para ambos._

_Mientras que el Hokage lo había aceptado con gusto, claro, para que este le pasara información sobre el golpe de estado que estaba planeando su padre y el resto de su clan. Pero, luego de horas meditando, se dio cuenta de que por más que amara a su clan, ellos, llenos de odio y rencor, no valían la pena, a lo sumo su hermano si, pero el resto no, hasta su madre estaba de acuerdo con el golpe de estado. Lo que sí valía la pena era su hogar, Konoha, la gente inocente perjudicada y el Hokage, quien intentó de mil maneras arreglar las diferencias con los Uchiha con palabras, pero falló en todos los intentos._

_Pero, al fin y al cabo, ese día la política no contaba, ya que no estaba pronosticada en rutina. No tenía porque amargarse en 'su día especial', cómo solía llamarlo su madre para darle un toque de alegría._

_Hablando de rutina, había algo muy importante que no concordaba con ella; su estúpido hermanito menor aún no había bajado a desayunar. Dejó el dango sobre la mesa sobre la mesa para hablar._

_—Oka-san. —Llamó a la mujer.— ¿Dónde está Sasuke?_

_Ya casi terminaba su desayuno y el menor aún no había bajado a desearle feliz cumpleaños y darle su regalo; todos los años le regalaba un dibujo de él y su otouto en algún lugar especial. Se empezaba a alarmar cada vez más..._

_—Descuida, cariño. —Dijo su madre.— Sasuke salió a entrenar temprano. Incluso se levantó antes que yo; no pude si quiera hacer que desayunara y se marchó a entrenar. —Explicó con algo de bochorno._

_Luego de terminar su delicioso desayuno, agradeció a su madre por este y se se fue a buscar a su otouto. Era muy extraño que el niño se levantara a tal hora para entrenar, más por el hecho de que ese día era su cumpleaños, ya que lo más normal era el que niño bajara y le deseara un muy feliz cumpleaños, le diera su regalo, el mayor le agradeciera y luego le picara la frente con una sonrisa cariñosa._

_Salió de su casa y muchos lo saludaban y felicitaban por su cumpleaños, a los que él le contestaba amablemente. Se topó con su mejor amigo, casi su hermano mayor, Shisui, quien, al verlo, fue a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos. Hacía mese que no lo veía, realmente lo extrañaba, venía necesitando a alguien maduro que lo escuchara y entendiera._

___—¡Hey Ita-kun! __—Corrió a saludarlo el pelinegro mayor._

_Luego de que su mejor amigo le diera un abrazo, varias palmadas en la espalda y le deseara un feliz cumpleaños, alegando que los años pasaban muy rápido, que su 'pequeño Itachi' estaba creciendo y que todavía recordaba cuando él era un niño pequeño y apenas entraba en la Academia, se despidió de él y siguió con su recorrido por la aldea para encontrar a su otouto baka. Shisui también le informó a Itachi que la novia de éste estaba de misión, por lo que no podría saludarlo por su cumpleaños hasta dentro de unos días, pero que la chica le mandaba muchos besos y abrazos de su parte._

_Finalmente encontró a Sasuke en un campo de entrenamiento, practicando taijutsu hasta desfallecer. Tenía las manos con un poco de sangre y varias quemaduras en la boca, lo que reflejaba que había estado practicando jutsus del elemento fuego. Se detuvo un instante y admiró su inocencia y pureza._

_El menor se sintió observado y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su hermano._

_—¡Niisan! —Corrió a saludarlo.— ¿Me ayudas a entrenar?_

_Su hermano mayor se sorprendió, pero al rato pensó que de seguro sería una broma pesada por parte de su otouto, por lo que decidió sólo sonreír y acariciar su cabello, a lo que el menor respondió inflando sus cachetes._

_—Claro, otouto baka. —Respondió, luego de reírse por la reacción del menor. —Pero, ¿no olvidas algo? —Preguntó, esperando que el menor desistiera de su broma de muy mal gusto._

_El niño se quedó un momento pensando, luego respondió: —No, Niisan. No sé de qué me hablas._

_Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido, de verdad su otouto no recordaba que ese día era su cumpleaños, o realmente sabía fingir muy bien no saber qué era lo que tenía que recordar. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en Itachi, para luego disimularla volviendo a sonreír, mostrando cariño hacia el más pequeño._

_—No importa. —Dijo el de ojeras.— No era nada importante. Pero creo, que será en la próxima. __—Dicho esto, le picó la frente al menor._

___—¡Ya no hagas eso! __—Bufó con los cachetes inflados._

_Esos gestos siempre le sacaban una pequeña risita a Itachi. __—Vamos a casa. Oka-san nos está esperando._

_Se encaminaron de vuelta hacia la casa, ya que el mayor quería que su otouto baka desayunara con él y que deje de jugar a ese estúpido juego de 'no recuerdo el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor' de una buena vez._

_Al llegar, su madre los recibió con cariño, sirviéndoles a cada uno una taza de té, y sirviendo más Dangos, claro, sólo a Itachi, ya que el menor los detestaba. Ambos comieron con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa en su rostro, lástima que la sonrisa del mayor era algo forzada, ya que le seguía molestando el hecho de que siguiera sin saludarlo por su cumpleaños.'_

.

Miró al techo de su habitación en la guarida Akatsuki; frío, oscuro, sombrío. Se parecía a sus ojos negros, que antes poseían de cariño y amabilidad. Itachi estaba recostado, recordando su cumpleaños, aunque él sólo lo vivía cómo un día más, otro año cualquiera más. Ya no le interesaba tener un año más o un año menos, hasta creía que era cierto lo que su padre decía, que conmemorar ese tipo de fechas eras inútil, algo innecesario.

En esos días al Uchiha le gustaba recordar su pasado, o más bien comparar su antigua vida con la actual, que, por supuesto, era mucho peor de la que tenía antes, porque en esos años, al menos estaba serca de su otouto. Lo que más lamentaba de todo, era no estar serca de su hermano.

Podía seguir teniendo dolores musculares, insomnio, pesadillas y, para colmo de males, ahora se le sumaban espasmos, punzadas en el pecho y tos con sangre, producto de una enfermedad que contrajo un año después de unirse a Akatsuki. Ahora estaba peor que antes en salud y en falta de comprensión, ya que estaba más sólo que nunca. Pero de todo, lo peor era que no podía estar serca de su otouto siendo él mismo y no el Itachi que masacró a todo su clan, exceptuando a su hermano pequeño.

Ese día más que nunca, sentía el peor de los dolores. La sensación más horrible es el saberse odiado por la persona que más amas en la vida, que la persona a la que intentas proteger a costa de tu vida, quiera arrebatarte la tuya, con el más puro de los resentimientos. Pero, cómo ya había dicho, quería protegerlo a costa de su propia vida, por lo que, si su otouto quería arrancarle la vida sin piedad, con gusto lo dejaría hacer.

—Hey, Itachi. —Llamó su socio, Kisame. —¿Hoy no es tu cumpleaños?

—Hn. —Respondió seco, sin dejar de mirar hacia el techo.

Por suerte, Kisame ya sabía interpretar las respuestas en monosílabos de su compañero: —Entonces, en ese caso... Feliz cumpleaños. —Saludó el de piel azul.

—Hn. —Sonrió de lado.— Gracias.

Después de aquel agradecimiento, el Hoshigaki se retiró de la habitación, a sabiendas de que el pelinegro necesitaba privacidad. Ciertamente, Itachi no se esperaba ese saludo de parte de su compañero, más bien, no esperaba que nadie lo saludar en ese día. Lo dejó algo desconcertado, pero no le molestó, claro, a nadie le molestaría que lo saludaran por su cumpleaños, era obvio que a cualquiera le hubiera gustado, pero a la agradable sensación de saber que alguien en Akatsuki sabía la fecha de su cumpleaños, y que además que ese alguien lo saludara, se le sumaba la nostalgia que eso provocaba.

Volvió a sumirse en sus recuerdos, el que más le gustaba, era el último cumpleaños que pasó dentro de Konoha, cómo el genio de su generación y no cómo el traidor más joven que la Aldea de la Hoja haya tenido. Recordó que Sasuke no lo saludó hasta muy entrada, la noche, cuándo su padre ya lo había saludado.

_'Su otouto se puso en puntas de pie y le indicó su madre que se agachara hasta quedar a su altura, para luego susurrarle algo al oído y esperar una respuesta, la cual fue un asentimiento con la cabeza._

_—Tanjoubi omedetou, Itachi.* —Saludó su padre.'_

Sasuke luego le explicó a su hermano que quiso dejar que Fugaku lo saludara por primera vez antes que él y su madre, cómo regalo de cumpleaños y por agradecimiento al haber hecho que su padre asistiera a la ceremonia de de Inscripción de la Academia. En ese momento, casi le dieron ganas de abrazar a su hermano hasta asfixiarlo y besar su frente mil y una veces, pero, sabiendo que a su otouto le molestaría que lo tratara cómo si tuviera 4 años, en vez de eso, simplemente le agradeció despeinó su cabello con mucho cariño.

Su padre, aunque lo haya hecho con ayuda se Sasuke, por primera vez no lo saludó al último, cosa que le gustó, pero también sintió algo feo en la boca del estómago al darse cuenta de que esa era única forma de que recordara su cumpleaños y no lo saludara al último.

Los mejores momentos que pasó con su padre, fueron los últimos momentos en lo que Itachi estuvo con él, ya que, el día que tuvo que matarlo, fue el día en que mejor se llevó con él, cuando hablaron de otra cosa que no sea entrenar o el golpe de estado.

___'—_La manera en que pensamos es distinta, pero sigo estando orgulloso de ti... Realmente eres tan buen hijo... _—Dijo Fugaku._

___A su hijo mayor se le nubló la vista, ya que sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.'_

Esas fueron las palabras más hermosas que escuchó salir de la boca de su padre. Era horrible recordar que la única vez que le escuchó decir algo a Fugaku sobre lo 'orgulloso' que estaba de él cómo 'hijo' fueron prácticamente sus últimas palabras, cómo si quisiera, dejarle algo antes de caer dormido para siempre. Era horrible saber, que jamás le diría eso de no ser porque estaba a punto de ser asesinado.

Sintió un molesto nudo en la garganta, el cuál no sentía hace rato, pero después de respirar bien hondo varias veces, pudo sentir cómo esta iba desapareciendo, para su gran alivio.

Ahora era el turno de recordar a su madre, Mikoto. Según él, era la mujer más hermosa de toda la aldea, además de la más fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo amable. Ella sólo había tenido un par de palabras antes de morir, ya que muchos años antes le había expresado el amor que sentía por él y lo orgullosa que estaba de lo bueno que era cómo persona.

Su madre en muchas oportunidades se había interesado por él, preguntado qué era lo que le gustaba, animándolo incluso. Le había demostrado el cariño que sentía hacia él y a su hermano, a veces con palabras y otras veces con acciones...

_'____—Ya está. ____—Dijo, retirando la mano del rostro de su hijo menor._

_________El pequeño había estado entrenando un jutsu de fuego cómo loco, por lo que tenía varias quemaduras al rededor de la boca, pero nada necesario grave._

_________El niño le agradeció a su madre y se dispuso a seguir con su camino hacia el lago, dónde seguiría entrenando hasta que su boca entera se quemase, pero la mujer de ojos negros lo detuvo, reprochándole que ya había entrenado demasiado, que hacía tiempo no estaban juntos una tarde y que debía descansar y dejar de lastimarse tanto, que en otro momento podría seguir entrenando._

_________El menor bufó, para luego sentarse al lado de su madre, quien comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con mucho amor, a lo que, en poco tiempo, el menor respondió recostando su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer, para luego de quedarse plácidamente dormido._

_________Toda esta bella escena, Itachi la estaba admirando desde la puerta principal de la casa, en silencio, con algo de melancolía en sus ojos._

_____________—Ya te vi, Itachi. ____—Dijo su madre con suavidad, sin darse vuelta._

_________________No había forma de evitarlo, la mujer era una kunoichi de nivel jounin, por más trucos que usara ella siempre terminaría descubriéndolo. Y era de esperarse, ya que la Uchiha poseía una aguda memoria del chakra de sus hijos, por lo que era imposible escapar o esconderse de ella con facilidad._

_____________________—Ven aquí, recuéstate con tu hermano. ____—Dijo tranquilamente, al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa._

_____________________________—Oka-san, ya estoy algo grande para..._

_____________________________Fue interrumpido: ____—Itachi. ____—Dijo levantando la cejas, casi cómo advirtiéndole que si no se acercaba, la iba a pasar muy mal._

_____________________________________El mayor de los hermanos suspiró, rendido ante la insistencia de su madre. Caminó el trecho que lo separaba de su madre, para luego sentarse y recostarse en su regazo, dejando que su madre lo acariciara hasta que se sintiera algo somnoliento._

_____________________________________Ambos hermanos pasaron el resto de la tarde durmiendo la siesta, recostados sobre su madre, quien los miraba con ternura y, de vez en cuando, les daba algún que otro beso en la frente.'_

Su madre había sido una mujer realmente extraordinaria. Él, a temprana edad, había conseguir ser independiente, maduro y seguro de sí mismo, pero claro, llegaba su madre y sentía cómo un pequeño de cinco años, volvía a dormir la siesta y a necesitar a su mami, algo que daba motivo que algunos de sus compañeros y amigos se burlaran, por lo intentaba mantener esa fase de él en secreto.

Mientras casi toda su vida, o más o menos desde que tenía uso de memoria, padeció de insomnio, llegaba su madre, le hacía alguna que otra caricia y se dormía sin el menor de los problemas. Mikoto, sólo con hacer acto de presencia, podía dar vuelta las cosas para bien de todos, un don admirable.

Jamás dejaría de repetirlo; su madre había sido una mujer extraordinaria.

Mientras que Sasuke, a él simplemente no podía describirlo. Cada día se planteaba cómo era posible que él pudiera amar tanto a alguien, pero nunca hallaba la respuesta, simplemente no la encontraba. Amaba a su hermano con la vida, porque sí, porque era su otouto, y es deber de los hermanos mayores amar y proteger a sus hermanos menores.

_'Itachi sostenía a su otouto en brazos. Ambos estaban en su casa solos, ya que sus padre estaban de misión, por lo que habían dejado al mayor a cargo, confiando en que sabría proteger a su hermano menor. De un momento a otro, él y Sasuke, a pesar de ser sólo un bebé, sintieron una presencia malvada, un chakra siniestro, por lo que el menor rompió en llanto._

_______—_No llores más Sasuke... Tu hermano está aquí para protegerte, pase lo que pase. _—Dijo el mayor, casi cómo un juramento.'_

Siempre lo protegería —a su manera— sin importar qué. Además, se lo había prometido a sus padres antes de que estos murieran.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba si estaba bien el método que empleaba para asegurar la vida de su otouto. Sí lo amaba tanto ¿Porqué le mentía? ¿Porqué no podía gritar que lo amaba a los cuatro vientos? ¿Realmente esa era la manera correcta de protegerlo? ¿Cómo esperarían sus padres que lo hubiese cuidado a su otouto? ¿Estarían de acuerdo o decepcionados? ¿Debería seguir mintiendo? ¿O debería de decirle la verdad y así podría estar con él y cerciorarse todos los días que su hermano tenía una vida prospera asegurada?

Generalmente terminaba por contestar la última pregunta con un 'no' rotundo, ya que le parecía egoísta de su parte el querer conservar su vida en vez de aceptar que debía morir, para así conservar la vida de su amado hermanito menor.

Él, sin importar qué, amaría por siempre a su hermano, cómo a nadie había amado en su vida, y por tanto, perdería la misma por él. Hace años atrás se lo había hecho saber...a su particular manera, claro está.

_'—__Incluso si soy solo un obstáculo para ti, siempre estaré ahí para ti... Incluso si tu me odias...Para eso son los hermanos mayores... __—Dijo, para luego regalarle una sonrisa.__  
_

_____El menor también le sonrió'_

_____._

* * *

_Fin..._

Un dolor punzante, el dolor más desquiciante y fuerte que haya sentido jamás, le atacó el corazón. Tosió sangre. _Kuso*_ pensó.

Ese era el fin. Ese era _su_ fin. El condenante dolor en todo su cuerpo lo seguía torturando, mas se esforzaba en no expresarlo. Cayó de rodillas. Su Susanoo, con su escudo, lo salvó de un kunai envuelto en papel bomba que le lanzó su otouto, para que luego éste, tontamente, intente atravesarlo con su espada y, obviamente, fallando en el intento.

Se acercó paso lento pero seguro hacia Sasuke, con su mano derecha en alto, amenazando con arrancarle los ojos y quedárselos sólo para él, para obtener poder. Lo tenía acorralado. Miró a su otouto y se maldijo a sí mismo, al ver el terror en los ojos de este y que él mismo producía con sólo acercarse.

Su pobre otouto temblaba de miedo, mientras él sólo se le acercaba. Cuando al fin quedó frente a él, puso su dedo índice y dedo medio en su frente, cómo solía hacerlo antes.

—Lo siento, Sasuke... no habrá próxima vez. —Dijo, para luego sonreírle._  
_

Todas las memorias de toda su vida pasaban por su cabeza, tanto las buenas cómo las malas, mareándolo en el proceso.

Sintió cómo si la vida lo abandonara, cómo si alguien tomara su alma entre sus manos y se la arrancara. No sabía si era una sensación gratificante, tranquilizadora, desquiciante, dolorosa o intranquilizadora, en esos precisos momentos, en los que _moría_, no sabía bien qué sentía y qué no sentía.

Sólo tenía una certeza y esa era la única que en verdad importaba; su hermano estaba a salvo. Había logrado proteger a su otouto.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

_***Kuso: Mierda.**_

_*****__Tanjoubi omedetou, Itachi: Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi._

_****__*Otouto baka: Torpe hermano menor._

_****__*Alfil: Ficha de ajedrez, tiene el valor de tres peones._

_**¡Moshi moshi! **__**¿Qué les pareció? Hay la historia de Itachi es tan...T.T Sufrí mucho al recordar todo lo que sufrió Itachi, al igual que su hermano. Él es mi personaje favorito :3 odio tener que hacer un fic en dónde les/me recuerdo que murió T.T**_

_**En fin, el reto se trataba de hacer un one-shot que tratara sobre algún cumpleaños de Itachi, por lo que intenté en lo posible relacionar sus memorias con su cumpleaños.**_

_**La primera parte (osea 'comienzo...') se refiere a el comienzo de la batalla contra Sasuke, luego está 'Días atrás...' que transcurre días antes de su batalla con Sasuke, el cual sería el cumpleaños de Itachi —imaginen que cumplió 21 días antes de morir xD— en dónde él compara cómo vivía el día de su cumpleaños cuando era Akatsuki, con su vida anterior en Konoha y cómo vivía esa fecha tan importante en ese entonces; por último, está 'Fin...' la cuál está ambientada en el final de la batalla contra Sasuke, dando a entender que en el transcurso de la batalla su vida estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, cómo dicen que pasa cuándo estás por morir —él ya sabía que debía morir en la batalla contra su hermano, por eso empezó a recordar casi toda su vida apenas comenzó la batalla—**_

_**Quise poner lo de que Kisame le deseara feliz cumpleaños porque, se supone, o por lo menos por lo que yo investigué, que en realidad no eran sólo socios dentro de Akatsuki, si no que tan bien eran buenos amigos, además, eran la única pareja de la organización que no se llevaban mal entre ellos.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por leer, ojalá que les haya gustado, y si creen que les gustó tanto cómo para dejar un review entonces son bienvenidos xD En serio, significaría mucho que me den su opinión. Desde ya muchas gracias si es que comentan.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo en algún otro fic...¡Matta ne!**_


End file.
